The Flow of Time
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Yui goes to visit her special someone in hospital after an accident. She was never prepared for the aftermath... Rated M because of character death.


**Story Title: The Flow of Time**

Story Summary: Yui goes to visit her special someone in hospital after an accident. She was never prepared for the aftermath... Rated M because of character death.

* * *

 _["She's been awfully quiet lately..."]_

Yui walked through the hospital nearby her home where a friend of her's was.

 _["I know...She hasn't been talking_ to _us as hyper, like wanting the strawberry on top of cakes, she's been more...I dunno..."]_

Yui rounded a corner and walked up to a certain nurse.

 _["Depressed?"]_

Yui tapped the nurse on the shoulder, "Excuse me please, is my friend, Azusa Nakano here?"

The nurse turned and nodded while pointing at a small bed. "Don't be loud alright?"

Yui nodded and slowly walked over.

 _["Yeah...Like she feels as though it's all her fault"]_

 _["Who, Azusa?"]_

Yui rounded the corner and her breath went into her throat.

 _["No, I'm talking about Yui..."]_

"My god...Azu-nyan..."

Yui walked over to Azusa's bedside and sat down next to her. Noting that the smaller girl was asleep. "Azu-nyan..." She slowly took in the smaller girl's left hand with her right.

"I'm sorry..." She could feel tears in her eyes but fought them back. "I'm sorry you took the fall for me...I should have been more...More confident..." Yui sniffed.

 _["Look...She's brave, tough, there's no way that-"]_

An increased beeping noise had Yui looking up to the heart rate monitor as Azusa started to stir.

"Azusa...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." Yui could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked down, but refused to let them fall, even as Azusa's rather confused eyes fell onto her.

[ _I know, I want to believe it to. But what happens if-"]_

"Yui..." She winced, "Sen...pai?"

Yui smiled even though it seemed like a pathetic excuse for what she was trying to relay. She slowly rose her eyes to look at Azusa's painfilled eyes. "Azusa..."

Azusa was slightly concerned that Yui wasn't using the 'Azu-nyan' phrase that she normally used but nodded the best she could.

[ _Can we not talk like this? She'll be fine, I just...Don't ask my why...I just know it"]_

"I'm sorry this happened to you"

Azusa blinked in slight shock, "Don't be silly...Its-" She winced again as the IV drip-fed some more liquid into her system, causing pain as the blood that had come out slightly flowed back in along with the new mixture. "Not your fault...Listen-"

Yui shook her head, cutting Azusa off, "No, You listen to me, I never, ever, wanted anything bad to happen to you. When we were in London I wanted to say how much I cared, but you pushed me away. This isn't about me, so listen to me because I want you to know how much I do care...I'll be here even if you don't want me here...I don't want to leave you and I don't care how much pain I have to go through for that to be there..."

Azusa felt her breath in her throat. Was Yui-Senpai actually...Was she...Confessing to her!?

Yui felt her eyes stinging as she bit her lower-lip VERY hard. "I'm never good with things like this...But I wanted to let you know that I care enough about you to let you know that...Well...I..."

[ _I hope you're right...]_

Azusa felt her blush coming to her but she fought it away by thinking that Yui couldn't possibly be confessing to her, perhaps it was something else. Yes, that had to be it.

Yui took in a deep breath as her emotions started spilling out, "I love you, Azusa Nakano. I don't care what ANYONE ELSE thinks, I don't care how much I'll have to go through just so I can be here with you...I just..." She lowered her head. "I thought you deserved someone who will love you for who you are...And that's what I am prepared to do...I'm prepared to give up everything, even my career, and future, just to be with you...Forever"

Azusa Nakano was, by this point, red in the face. Yui had just used very powerful and very emotional words that she had no knowledge that the older girl could use them.

"I only..." Azusa felt the IV drip push more liquid in which made her reality almost swim. "I only wanted to protect you Yui..."

Yui almost, ALMOST pouted. "But that's my job!"

Azusa smiled weakly as the Nurse came to tell Yui it was her time to go. Yui looked to Azusa. "I'll only go if you say so. No-one else can say otherwise"

Azusa frowned slightly in a joking way. "Get going or I'll kick you out"

Yui looked scared which made Azusa giggle...In a few moments, Yui started to see the funny side and started to giggle. "I'll be in school some other point okay? Just...Keep this between us...Okay?"

Yui nodded. "You got it"

[ _So do I...]_

 _ **SCHOOL - Two Hours Later**_

Yui slowly walked into the K-On! Club Room.

Ritsu raced up to her while Mio sighed. "Look Yui! Look! Mio put this collar on me!"

Mio pulled on the leash which made Ritsu yelp in pain. "OWW! Have some kindness you rotten wo-OWWCH!" Ritsu yelled as she was forced back to where Mio was.

Mio then kept punching Ritsu on the head ( _Causing the poor girl a concussion probably_ ), Mugi watched as Yui slowly sat down.

"I..." Yui whispered in a deep sad tone which had Mio/Ritsu's attention in micro-seconds. "I...I can't believe this..." She began to shake as her whole reality became blurred with tears. "Azusa..." She whispered as she tried to hold herself together.

Mugi was by her side as was the other two. "Yui! Pull yourself together!" Ritsu tried to soothe with her words but Yui lowered her head slowly, almost like an animal that had finally been given the 'death injection' that pets were sometimes given.

"Az...u...sa..." Yui whispered again as her hands went to her head, clutching her skull tightly as she wracked back and forth with tears flowing from her face. "No...Just n...o...I can't...You can't leave us..."

Mio's eyes widened as she tried to think. "Yui, talk to us. What's happened with Azusa?"

Yui gulped as she looked up at Mio. "She...She..."

Mugi looked to Ritsu, "Shall I get some tea?"

Ritsu nodded at Mugi, "That'd be for the best Mugi" Mugi turned and went to the kettle while Ritsu was by Yui's side, rubbing her back. "Come on Private. You can tell us...If you're not going to spill it to all of us at once-"

Yui shook her head. "Azusa's in a critical condition...They said she may not even survive the night"

It was at that moment that a vibration sounded in Yui's pocket. She pulled out her mobile.

Ritsu cleared her throat. "Remember, no matter what the text says, We're all here for you Yui. Alright?"

Yui nodded and wiped her eyes to read the text. When she had read it she stopped moving aside from very slow rhymic breathing. She loosened her grip on the mobile but before it could hit the floor Ritsu had gotten it.

"Can I read it?" Ritsu asked and quickly read the text while Yui's mouth stayed slightly open and her eyes glazed over.

Mio looked to Ritsu, "What's on it?"

Ritsu looked down and sighed. "How do I put this...Mugi, put the tea down"

Mugi set the tea down on the table. This was going to be serious news. Something that would effect the entire of the Light Music Club no doubt:

"Our close friend and great guitarist - Azusa Nakano...Has just died in hospital"

A chain of events happened at this point: Mio slowly sat down on a chair opposite Yui, Mugi reached for her tea and slowly ( ** _shakily_** ) held the tea cup but did not pour anything into it. Ritsu slowly stood behind Yui with a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Yui"

Yui felt everything crashing down on her. Her whole reality and time with Azusa had suddenly felt like a time which would never happen again. Something which, in its time was like that of a photograph: A Colour Picture now turned into a Black and White picture. All the happiness that had been in Yui's eyes was now permanently out.

Happiness. Hope. Light. Love.

All gone.

As the four girls looked around, Yui looked to Ritsu. "With all due respect President...Can I suggest something?"

Ritsu nodded. Taken aback slightly by the sudden respect in Yui's tone of voice. "Go for it"

"I suggest we _disband_ the light music club...Without Azusa...What is the point?"

Yui had a point. Without Azusa to guide them out of their "break times" and without an every now and then "glomp" by Yui onto her with laughter and such...What was the sheer **point** of it all?

Mio slowly nodded. "I...I agree"

Within moments Mugi had also agreed.

Ritsu slowly brought out the piece of paper that she had never thought she would EVER pull out: A Club Disband Form.

Ritsu took her seat next to Yui and looked to them all. "I know this sounds stupid but, are we one hundred percent positive we want to do this? I'm not coming back if any of you have changes of thoughts"

When no-one answered her, Ritsu nodded. "Alright then." She wrote the form out and put it in an envelope. "I'll take this to- Yui?"

Yui picked up the envelope and stood up. "I'll take it to Nodoka...Someone's gotta explain this"

"We'll all go"

Yui shook her head at Mio. "I'll do this. Please guys. It was my fault you all got into this club in the first place and the reason that Azusa joined I'd say...Damnit..." She felt a few more tears fall, "I loved her...I love her...I still and always will love her. Forever"

Mio/Mugi/Ritsu all nodded and got up. "I guess that's the end"

Ritsu walked over to her drum-kit and placed a hand on it. "Thanks..." She smiled weakly. "Beaten"

Mio smiled at her bass as she picked it up. "Elizabass...I hope you and I can be together again some point...But not now"

Mugi walked to her keyboard and lowered her head. Blonde hair falling around her face. "Electrica...I'll miss playing you"

Yui sighed as she walked up to and past Guita. "I'll be back for you Guita..."

 **[Student Council Room - Around 10 minutes later]**

Knock. Knock.

Nodoka looked up and smiled. "Yui!" She got up and her smile faded in seconds upon seeing her closest friend's sad face. "You okay? What's wrong? Not a strawberry again is it?"

Yui shook her head with a sad smile, "Here" She managed to get out with her voice sounding horse.

"A Club...Disbandment form..." Nodoka's eyes widened at it. "Wha...What's happened?"

"Onee-chan?"

Yui took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I wished you weren't here right now Ui...You're about to hear something...Really sad"

Jun tilted her head on Ui's shoulder. "I'm here Yui. I'll help her should she-"

Yui nodded, cutting her off. "Well...You know how Azusa was admitted to hospital earlier today?"

Nodoka had already cottoned [caught] onto what Yui was saying but _tried_ to stay quiet.

"Yeah, she got hit by a van...She okay?"

Yui began to shake but tried to calm herself down - For her little sister's sake.

"Onee-chan? You're...You're scaring me!"

Yui lowered her head, "I'm sorry. On occasions, even the people you love the most have to be scared and...I'm sorry but I have to hurt your feelings. I got a text from the hospital and Azusa's parents. She went in for surgery to fix her...body...and she didn't make it"

Ui felt a ten-ton of bricks hit her, but it must have been nothing compared to what Yui was feeling. "Onee-chan. Did you get a chance to tell her?"

Jun looked to her. "You can't mean?"

Yui nodded. "I did. Luckily and thanks to Kami-San I did...I'm...I'm-"

"You're going home Yui. You've had a lot to deal with so...Head home. I'll deal with the paperwork. You too Ui...Ah, to heck with it, the LMC and you, Jun, can go. Just don't be late tomorrow"

Jun nodded. "You got it"

Yui smiled at Nodoka. "Thank you Nodoka. Ui?" She turned to look at Ui.

Ui looked at her. "Yeah?"

Yui walked over to her little sister. "I'll get something in for dinner tonight. I'm not having you cook" She wrapped her arms around Ui who tried to be strong - But eventually ended up crying in floods of tears. When Yui pulled away, Jun put a hand on Ui's. "I'm here for you both as well. I may not be much...But I'll be here"

Yui smiled even though she was in tears. "Thanks Jun"

"Don't mention it."

 _ **[Azusa Nakano's Gravesite - Five Weeks after her death]**_

There are times when people disappear on the slip-stream of Time.

 _["People have been going to Azusa's gravesite as has Yui."]_

 _["Yui keeps going though Jun...I'm rather worried about her - She goes every week...Every Sunday without fail"]_

 _["She loved Azusa remember_ Ui _? There's nothing that can replace Love. I know I'd do the same if it was you"]_

 _["I...Thank you..."]_

Yui walked very slowly around another corner and stops in front of Azusa's grave. "It's been awhile... Hasn't it Azusa?"

What Yui didn't know, was that Azusa's spiritual form was beside the grave - Looking directly at her.

'Yui...'

* * *

And so there's chapter 1...and possibly the only chapter like normal.

See you later guys! (disappears)


End file.
